Accidentally on Purpose
by foxgloves
Summary: As a thief, Youko coveted beautiful things. Especially if they were hard to steal. The Shikon no Tama was just that. How was he supposed to know there was a priestess trapped inside with her mortal enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Accidentally on Purpose

I

They didn't call him the King of Thieves for nothing. Not many could say they had successfully stolen from Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, after all.

Hm, well, _somewhat_ successfully, Youko amended as he dexterously avoided another snap of the taiyoukai's sizzling whip by launching himself off the trunk of a tree with a powerful thrust of his legs. In his wake the thick branch was sliced cleanly off and thunderously crashed to the ground.

"Awfully protective of this little bauble, aren't you?" The kitsune taunted with a flash of his own canines. "Legend tells that one may make a wish upon it. Anything they desire. I wonder what your wish might be?"

Crimson seeped into Sesshomaru's cold gold eyes. "Fox, you will not live to regret the day that you stole from _me. _Prepare to die._"_

* * *

><p>AN: Never really written a Youko/Kagome before. Kurama and Kagome, yes. Purely Youko, no. My other stories are boring me right now so why not start a new one, ne_?_


	2. Chapter 2

II

Youko scowled, growing weary of the exchange, although his senses were on high alert. He couldn't afford to take his usual liberties with this particular dog. No, Sesshomaru was not one to be trifled with. The sheer magnitude of youki rolling off of the taiyoukai was enough to pin his ears back.

Proving to be too agile against the _dokkaso, _Sesshomaru had elected to unsheathe Bakusaiga, a rather magnificent blade that was positively singing with its master's battle aura. Sweeping it forward in a long arc, a powerful blast of youki erupted from it and barreled towards the kitsune at a quick clip, demolishing the ground into a huge trench as it approached.

Managing to evade the attack was easy enough, however they were beginning to come in quicker succession now and he was beginning to tire as he again leaped high into the air to avoid the strike.

"I was hoping the bastard would save some of you for me!" Another voice snarled from behind him and Youko contorted his body with slightly wide eyes at the newcomer who had caught him in a bad position. Heaving their blade forward with ease despite its hulking size, their amber eyes promised death. _"Kaze no Kizu!"_

His fate seemingly sealed, Youko prepared himself to be torn to shreds by the wind barrage. Up in the air as he was, he resigned himself to his impending death and sighed slightly. Uncurling his palm, he stared down at the Shikon no Tama.

It really was quite beautiful.

And then, suddenly, he was yanked out of the trajectory of the oncoming blast by the back of his tunic and it jumped out of his hand, dropping perilously to the ground below.

"Youko! What the_ fuck_ have you got us into?!"

The kitsune stared unabashed up at Kuronue. "Excellent timing my friend, but you made me drop my jewel!"


	3. Chapter 3

III

Hidden in the trees, Shippo watched and waited. He was a little surprised Sesshomaru hadn't already killed the bastard fox who had stolen the jewel, however the moment had seemed to come when Inuyasha took him by surprise and unleashed the wind scar. Right in its path, the thief would be torn to shreds. Satisfaction flourished in his heart. His death would be fast – not quite enough suffering in his opinion, but it would be _painful. _

Only for that fucking bat to swoop in and save him.

"Damn it!" Anger blazed hotly in Shippo's veins and reflexively he reached into the quiver of arrows on his back. In one swift movement he notched an arrow in Kagome's bow and with deadly precision he let it fly. "Looks like it's up to me! Kagome, we'll get you back!" he promised fiercely.

His eyes never left his target and it was then that he noticed it; a glint in the sky.

He'd honed his skill over the years, the arrow was flying straight and true, and the kitsune got a distinctively bad feeling.

"No!" he gasped, dashing from the trees, fear stopping his heart when he realized it was too late. "_Kagome!"_

In the sky, the tip of the arrow pierced the Shikon no Tama and several sets of eyes were blinded when for the second time in its long existence, it shattered, bathing the land in an illuminating pink light.

* * *

><p>AN: Can anyone picture a grown Shippo as an archer? Love the idea of it. Happy New Year!


	4. Chapter 4

Standing at the top of the hill and contemplating the rolling plain that stretched further than her eyes could see, Kagome's fists clenched at her sides and she turned her gaze to the ground. Around her ankles long blades of green-gold grass wilted in the wake of the malignant miasma that preceded Naraku's arrival.

Crouching down, she pressed her palm to the ground and sourced her powers, watching as the pink light banished the shadows and the meadow restored itself. His chuckle was close to her ear when she slowly rose. "Always so insistent on keeping this place pretty, ne?"

"You're wasting your time," she growled, shrugging away from the hand that brushed her long hair away from her neck.

"Time?" he intoned thoughtfully, his claret eyes following the lines of her figure as she moved away from him. "What is time anymore, priestess?"

Kagome pointedly ignored his jeering. It was true that time was no longer dictated the realm. Long ago she had lost any semblance of it. She simply existed now in this place; her and Naraku. Light and darkness, perfectly balanced.

"Without time the day you wait for will _never _come."

Spinning towards him, Kagome's eyes flashed warningly. "I _will_ be released from this place and then you _will_ be finished."

He seemed to disappear in a wisp of smoke, appearing before her and curling his fingers around the column of her throat. "And when do you suppose that will be, hm? We cannot exist without each other, little priestess."

The touch of his hand had her visibly recoiling and her powers flared on their own accord, but it was as he said. Here they were equal; never able to overtake each other.

Looking up, Kagome beseeched the sky in silent prayer.

Then, it seemed to crack as if it was a mirror. White hot light split through the meandering clouds, parting them into a void with the suction force of the kazanna. Naraku's eyes snapped to hers. "What is this?" he hissed.

Both of them were lifted into the air, their long raven locks whipping around in the wind force. Kagome reached for him, her powers forming until they took the shape of a shining, pink arrow that she meant to stab right into the place where a heart once beat.

"You cannot kill me," Naraku spat with hatred and as her arrow pierced his flesh, pain barreled through her mid-section as he shoved his fist into her stomach with an extra dose of putrid miasma.

_Pain…_ she thought with a grimace. _I can… feel it. _

Closing her eyes, she held onto her mortal enemy, thinking that this sensation almost felt like time-travel.

She was leaving this hellish place.


End file.
